


More

by HonryMonkie



Series: Shadowpeach [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, Gag, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Shadowpeach - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonryMonkie/pseuds/HonryMonkie
Summary: More.That’s all Wukong can think about; that, and the furry body above him, the tongue running up his neck and making him shiver in delight.The hands running up and down his torso.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Series: Shadowpeach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Smut brain go brrr

_ More. _

That’s all Wukong can think about; that, and the furry body above him, the tongue running up his neck and making him shiver in delight.

The hands running up and down his torso.

“Mmmphh…!” he groans as he feels teeth bite down on his neck, fangs sinking in just a bit.

“Shhh…” the deep voice above him mutters in a mocking tone, “you don't want your little student to hear us, do you?”

When Wukong doesn't answer, he feels slender fingers trace around the twitching tent in his pants. “A-Ah…! Nnnoooo…” the Sage whines, trying to be quieter.

How had they ended up here? Wukong had been “training” MK, as he usually does on Saturdays, and he'd needed to use the bathroom (Even the Great Sage has to). Easy enough. He’d done so quickly, heading back to where he'd left his successor to hammer at another mural, when suddenly he'd been yanked into a spare room and thrown to the ground.

And now here they are, Macaque biting fruitfully at the Monkie King's neck, both already shirtless, while the Sage tries to keep quiet and not worry MK.

“You're enjoying this, aren't you~” the red-marked monkie murmurs into his fur, licking at a particularly bad bite. “It's so nice to see you like this again, after so _ long…” _

Wukong lets out a quiet moan as Macaque _ slooooowly _ starts to pull down his pants. “I'll bet you want so much more than this… I bet you want me to dick you down until you can't even  _ think _ anymore… So you're  _ limping _ when you go to train little MK…” He grinds his pelvis on the king's, earning a groan.

“Mmmac—!”

The dark-furred monkie snarls and grabs the Sage's discarded cape off the ground, shoving it in his mouth as a makeshift gag. “I said  _ quiet.” _

Almost too fast, he yanks the rusty-furred monkie’s underwear down, and in one quick movement, takes over half of his hard dick in his hot, wet mouth.

And Wukong _ moans _ into the red fabric in his own mouth. 

He'd forgotten how good Macaque is at this, how he knows how to move his tongue _ just _ right, just enough to make precum dribble out of his cock so the demon can swallow it greedily. 

The darker monkie thrusts two fingers into Wukong's needy hole, and he whines and moans behind the fabric in his mouth, bucking his pelvis. The fingers get faster, just like Macaque's tongue, and Wukong starts to drool behind the cape.

He feels himself approaching his peak, hips thrusting still as he grabs Macaque's head, fingers digging into his fur as he gets ready to—

The darker monkie pulls out from his grip, fingers coming out, and Wukong lets out a muffled yell of frustration. “Pssh. You didn't think I'd let you come that easy, did you?” He squeezes the tip of Wukong's straining and wet cock, holding off the elder’s orgasm. 

The Sage starts to curse him from behind his gag, but the top monkie just grins. “You're cute like this… I almost forgot…” He licks his lips, shiny with precum, going up and biting the king's cheek. “Want more?”

Wukong pauses, then whimpers and nods.

“Good boy.”

Apparently, the demon monkie's lower garments had come off at some point, because he immediately thrusts his cock into the Sage's hole, earning a startled gasp. Wukong's fists clench against nothing as his legs are spread even past a full split (his flexibility can't be beat), and he wraps them around Mac's waist as the demon goes deeper and faster and harder and—

The gag falls out of Wukong's mouth as he finally screams. 

**_“More!”_ **

The demon lets out a triumphant laugh as he goes faster than Wukong can remember him ever going. His mind blanks, and now all he can muster is lustful moans, his eyes rolling up in his head, a mindless grin crossing his face.

“There it is…”

The demon hits that little bundle of nerves right behind the king's dick that makes the elder's cock jump, precum spurting continuously from the appendage and sticking to his and Mac's fur. 

“Good boy… Heh… You call yourself the Great Sage… Equal to Heaven…” He pumps Monkie King's cock once, making the bottom monkie's back arch and a strangled scream to come from his beautiful lips. “... And I can level you to nothing within minutes…” 

“MmmmMMAAaaAAC…!” Wukong sobs out. “Please, please please  _ ple—” _

Mac starts to pump his straining dick again, pulling and twisting and going so,  _ so _ fast and—

_ “Fuck,  _ **_yes,_ ** _ thank you gods I'm—” _

Wukong comes, hot, salty seed spurting everywhere as he lets out another strangled moan. 

Mac grabs his hips, pelvis slapping against his still as he thrusts a few more times, but all it takes is the clenching of Wukong's ass around his cock and the blissed out expression on the king's face to make him come as well, filling the lighter-furred monkie with his sticky cum.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, the king still occasionally twitching as he slowly starts to gain coherent thought again, the demon still above him, breaths coming out in heavy puffs.

Finally, Macaque grins down at the Sage. “How was that, hm?”

Wukong stares up at him, swallowing. “...The kid's gonna notice this…”

The demon laughs, standing up. A shadow, glowing a dark purple, wraps around him, and he's fully dressed again, completely composed. “Let's see what he says then.”

He laughs, turning into a shadow and flowing into the ground, his chuckle echoing throughout the room as he disappears.

Wukong hears footsteps, along with a younger adult’s voice calling for him, and he gasps, standing and pulling the same trick as Macaque did.

Except he still has blatant bite marks, hidden under his red cape.

MK bursts into the room, gasping and panting. “Monkie King! I heard you yelling, are you okay—”

“Yep!”

The child blinks as the monkie lashes his tail in feigned annoyance, a vein in his forehead becoming prominent. “I'm… fine. Come on, you gotta get that mural destroyed.”

The human blinks, then scratches his head, looking around the room for anyone else, just in case. “Uhh… Okay.”

He walks out of the room, and the Sage sighs in relief, walking after him.

Internally, he vows to himself he's going to get that son of a bitch demon back. 


End file.
